


The Best of Them

by queien



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Drabble, Father's Day, Gen, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queien/pseuds/queien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke reflects on his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Them

My father was not a good man. 

In spite of this, though, he was a good father. He was caring and gentle. I never saw the sudden, violent shifts in emotion his siblings ascribed to him. As the end drew near and his logic and clarity left him, he was still my loving father until the very end, even after everything else that made him who he was had faded.

One can hardly call the other Amberite parents good fathers.

Corwin only cared about getting laid. The possibility of potentially siring a child from his spontaneous and brief unions wasn't even a thought in his head. And when he finally met Merlin, he treated him more like he was meeting with a casual acquaintance than a lost son.

Random, at least, was aware of Martin, but he ignored him. He was abandoned, his mother killed herself, and Martin was left alone. Random didn't care. He was too busy partying out in shadow. It wasn't until Random found that tattered and blood-stained trump on the primal pattern that he changed his ways thanks to his sudden vendetta against whoever had harmed his child. After all, the only man allowed to ruin his son's life was him.

Corwin and Random are, compared to their siblings, good people. However, they're awful fathers.

Caine ended the patternfall war by slaying the worst of them: a lunatic bent on the destruction of the entirety of the multiverse. However, that same blow took with it the purest example of familial love our line had to offer. They say it was worth it. They didn't know the Brand I knew.


End file.
